Marriage
by earthgoddessroxanne
Summary: Roxcell's getting married! Valire... Eh not to happy.


Roxcell stood before her sister and friend, wringing her hands. She was dress in a white silk cerimoanial gown. Celestra was fooling with her hair. The gown was a little snug around her stomuch but that was suspected since she was three months pregnant.

"Do I like ok?" She said worried laced in her voice.

"You look fine." Valire growled "Stop worrying."

"Oh Valire I'm just nervous." Roxcell explained.

Her rogue sister just rolled her mismatched eyes and plopped down into a chair.

"Why? You have everything. A husband, a child on the way, friends, a house." Valire sound in a sour tone and got up and left the room.

"Don't worry hun, she's just in a sour mood like always." Celestra said.

Valire was sitting outside in the night air. She didn't look very happy. Throwing rocks at random things.

"Stupid little sister. I should be married first. I should have already had a child. And here I am at her wedding and her expecting. Why did she get the sweetness and kindness that guys like. And I took after our father." Valire cursed her sister silently.

Valire couln't stand it. Roxcell was perfect. Tall, long hair, perfect features and body, sweet, kind. Everything anyone could want. The more she thought about it the angeir she got. She finally just yelled out as loud as she could.

"You never were quiet. Even when we were little." A sweet voice said behind her.

Valire turned to face her sister who was all ready. "What do you need?" Valire said voice full of sourness. Roxcell was the last person she wanted to see.

"Remember that time when we were little. And you told me that boy's were icky and you would never marry?" Roxcell asked her older sister.

"Yeah... I do. It was right after you brought home your first friend." Valire laughed at the memory.

"And here I am about to get married and you're at here throughing rocks at the ground." Roxcell said laughing.

"You've always been perfect. As we grew up the boys would follow you everywhere. I was always just a fighter. You on the other hand were a lover. Hell Roxcell you can't stand it when some one kills a springpaw!" Valire said

"Remeber the time I brought one home as a pet and you all but ripped my hair out!" Roxcell said pulling lightly as her red locks.

"Gods, I do! Bout killed me." Valire said remember the red head's 'pet'

"Then you went and killed it when I was gone." Roxcell said

"I said I was sorry a million times." Valire

"The point is Val is that you have your style. Your boy is just harder to find." Roxcell said.

"BUT I'M OLDER! I SHOULD'VE HAD ALREADY FOUND MY MAN!" Valire screamed loudly

"Keep your voice down." Roxcell said not surprised by her sisters uprupt anger.

"WHY! WHY SHOULD I KEEP IT DOWN!" Valire yelled again.

"Because!" Roxcell raised her voice for the first time ever at her older sister and she was just as surprised at Valire.

"Valire please. You can't blame me for this. It's not my fault that I have this personality. No more it is your fault you took after dad." Roxcell said.

"I know sis. But sometimes it's just like... I don't know. I guess I'm jelouse of you." Valire.

"You jelous of me?" Roxcell said surprised. "I'm jealous of you! I mean you can fight. You don't care what you say or do."

"Well then. Now since we know we are jelous of eachother, lets get you wed." Valire said laughing and they walked back into the building ready.

Valire stood at the maid of honors place with Celestra right behind her. Both of them in lilac robes. The rogue kept wanting to get the hell out of it. This was not in her nature. But anything for her sister. There were only a handful of people their. Her sister didn't want to make a big deal out of this. Only people there were: Volinox (Valire's old arena partner), Clesestra, Saldarion, Nathaniel, Sol'Ra and Ragma. And of course the groom was Chrisarion. He was standing there looking very awkward. The doors opened up and Roxcell appeared. She looked amazing in the white gown. It made her hair look redder, if that was possible. She walked down the aisle at a slow pace. Even though Valire could tell she just wanted to run up the aisle to her groom. After a while she sped up her pace and got to her groom. Chris grabbed her hands and held them. They smiled at eachother. Then laughed slightly. It made Valire want to throw up. After some boring word and a few promises her sister was now a married women. Instead of the usual kiss Roxcell and Chrisarion just hugged, and only Valire knew why. Roxcell turned around and hugged her sister and best friend.

"Thanks for your help guys." She said smiling.

The rest of the wedding though didn't go as smoothly as it could. As Valire was walking away from the bride and groom she tripped over her own feet and fell ontop of the groom.

"Valire... I'm not a couch." Chrisarion said his voice muffled from his face being stuffed onto the ground.

"Valire please get off my husband." Roxcell said laughing.

"But he's comfortable!" Valire complained laughing.

Chrisarion got up, pushing the blood elf rogue off. Roxcell caught her sister laughing. Valire couldn't help laughing and stand up on her own. The music started up and Roxcell grabbed Chrisarion's hand.

"Roxcell! You know I can't dance!" Chrisarion yelled at her as she dragged him away.

"Yea but I can!" She yelled back at him.

Valire watched as the dainty shadow priestess tried to dance with the huge blood elf, wincing occasionaly as he stepped on her toes. Valire was sipping a wine glass filled to the brim. She knew she shouldn't be drinking any acoholic beverages but the temptation was too strong. She watched as her sister changed dancing partners. Her and Volinox seemed to be more talking then dancing. Valire couldn't help but laugh when her sister, being to nice to decline his offer, had to dance with the undead affliction warlock Nathaniel. After awhile Roxcell ended up dancing with Chrisarion again. So they decided it was time to eat. Valire stood up wobbly. She silently cursed her ability to get drunk easily. She walked over to the table where the food was and stumbled into the cake. All that filled her ears was her sister laughter. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up.

"Are you OK Valire?" Nathaniel said

"Yea... I'm fine." Valire said embarresed behind belief.

Her sister walked over and laughed. But not at Valire but at the crazy idea she just got. Roxcell grabbed some cake in her hands and threw it at Nathaniel. Nathaniel dodged it eaily but instead it hit Celestra, who wiped it off her face and threw it at Roxcell. Soon it was a full out cake war. They were all slipping and falling in the stuff. Roxcell didn't think she had ever seen Valire laugh so much.

"Stop it!" Roxcell laughed after awhile and they all stopped throwing cake.

"Why did you say stop?" Valire asked confused.

"Because I'm tired." Roxcell said.

"Well then lets get you home." Chrisarion said, and he picked up his new bride and carried her out. Everyone followed laughing and wiping cake off there face. Valire couldn't stop laughing, thinking this was the first time her and her sister had gotton along so well. She walked into the now empty house, remembering that her sister would never live here again. The thought on any other day would have made her happy. But tonight it made her a little upset. She walked into her room and fell asleep, kinda missing her sisters snoring next door.


End file.
